Two Lands the East and West
by Brittzz
Summary: The East and West are thriving in Harmony. Kagome's mated Taru and is now the Lady of the East with her mate Taru. Inuyasha is with Brittany, but is seeing Eve on the side and Sesshoumaru is in love with Brittany, a enchanting wolf demon.And SangoXMiroku


At the Eastern Palace

Kagome's P.O.V.

I sat on the lap of my mate Taru, I looked into his stern face and gave off a little giggle, my mate was listening to business, mostly it was Sesshoumaru complaining about him letting me galavant off wherever I pleased, and the rest was him complaining about the fact that I saw his brother, InuYasha. Or as he constantly reminded us, i _half brother. /i _ You'd think he had problems with him and InuYasha being related. I tried unsuccessfully to stifle another giggle at that thought, only to get shot a death glare from Sesshoumaru and him saying:

"Something you would like to add, i _My Lady /i _?" And after more giggles on my part I finally responded:

i "_No, oh Lord of the West, oh please, continue on._" /i Fully laced with sarcasm and getting a look from my mate, shortly after I heard his silk baritone in my head saying:

_ i Yes I know he's a dick most of the time, but do apologize to him, after all, we are allies, and it was kinda rude of you, b **funny /b **...but rude. /i _

And in the sweetest and most innocent tone I could muster I replied to him:

_ i Rude, Moi? How could you think that? I would never do anything to upset 'Ole Fluffy. I Chuckled inside our heads /i _

And then with a look of innocence and an adorable pout, I would say:

"I'm sorry Fluffy, please continue, I meant no disrespect." And batting my eyelashes, looking at him and getting a 'Hn' in response I turned my gaze to my mate, and he just chuckled and replied:

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, you know how she can be, she meant nothing by it. Please continue." Taru would say, just like he did every time, and I hugged him remembering why I loved him so.  
End Kags P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I stood there reporting business as usual to Taru. He had his little mate, Kagome, sitting on his lap. It was sickening to see them hanging all over each other. As I rounded the topic of him letting her galavant all over Japan she started to stare off into space, not paying attention to us. I told him that one of these days that she would get killed. And was met with a growl in response. It appeared** b he did not like that idea. /b **

"Lord Taru, you know if you allow her to go around unprotected, that something will inevitably happen to her." And in my head came this response:

_ i Lord Sesshoumaru, I am well aware of what you state, but you are not aware of what is really going on._

_What b **really is /b ** going on Lord Taru?_

_Yes, where ever she goes I send guards to watch over her from the shadows, and lets not forget, my mate is an accomplished Miko, and has studied sword play and various forms of martial arts, she has powers to help take care of herself. _

_So why are you telling me this telepathically, why not just say it out loud?_

_Because, she doesn't know that I'm doing this, if she did, we would be sure to have a fight about it, and you know her, iron strong will the mirrors my own. And she'd just start to watch out for them and if they pissed her off enough she'd just kill every one I sent after her, you see my point now, Lord Sesshoumaru?_

_Yes I do. /i _

"And furthermore, she has been to see my i _half brother_. /i " I said showing my obvious disdain for the hanyou.

"This I know of." Lord Taru replied nonchalantly.  
"I certainly dissaprove, she doesn't need to be hanging around b **his /b ** lot." I said glaring at her as she was giggling. "Is there something you would like to add, i _My Lady?_" /i God, how I choked on those words, to call a former Ningen Lady, ugh! My statement was followed by more giggles on her part and what do I get, nothing but a sarcastic retort of course.

i "_No, oh Lord of the West, oh please, continue on._" /i 

Oh how angered I was by those words, if she were any other demoness or miko I would have had her pinned against the wall, hand on her throat threatening certain death, but alas, this Sesshoumaru could not. Instead, I settled for throwing her one of my world famous death glares, and what a good one it was too, promising what I would do to her if I could.

I saw the look that her mate gave her and the nodding of the head and various things to indicate that they were having a private conversation, hopefully he was putting that bitch in her place. I saw Taru followed by Kagome gesture their heads towards me.

_ i Well there's no disputing who they're talking about. /i _ I mused to myself and after a while, she looked innocently towards me, AS IF, and replied with that adorable pout, yes I Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and killer of thousands, just called her pout adorable, so bestowed by her mate. And he, unfortunately, was right. It was just the kind of thing that you couldn't say no to, which you all know, is a female's most powerful weapon. Anyway, she gave me that i _adorable /i _ pout and told me:

"I'm sorry Fluffy, please continue, I meant no disrespect." And she batted her eyelashes at me. i _ARRGG! How I despise that nickname, b **Fluffy**, /b ugh! /i _

I simply replied:

"Hn." And watched her look over at her mate who just chuckled and replied:

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, you know how she can be, she meant nothing by it. Please continue." And so continue I did and laid out what I thought should be done to keep InuYasha out of both our lands and then, I, Lord Sesshoumaru, left, to go and stalk Brittany.

End Sesshy's P.O.V.

Taru's P.O.V.

As Lord Sesshoumaru stood in my chamber reporting serveral events that troubled him, my mate Kagome, sat in my lap, she was laughing at me because my face looked stern because I was trying to focus my attention on Lord Sesshoumaru, instead of the tastey morsel that was in front of me. She was clearly not happy, not just because it was Sesshoumaru whom was talking, but also because, he was critiquing me on how to manage her. As I paid attention to her, there was a little phrase that pulled me back to where the Lord was, and this happened to be:  
"If you allow her to continue galavanting all over Japan she is bound to get killed." I growled to show the Tashio son that I was not amused and unhappy about what he had just said about my beloved mate. But he just couldn't take a hint, he kept going on:

"Lord Taru, you know if you allow her to go around unprotected, that something will inevitably happen to her."

Not only was he calling her flighty, he was proclaiming that I couldn't even take care of my own mate, well this didn't sit well with me, not at all, but I couldn't very well let my mate hear what I was about to say, so I had to initiate a telepathic conversation with Lord Sesshoumaru.

_ i Lord Sesshoumaru, I am well aware of what you state, but you are not aware of what is really going on._

_What b **really is /b ** going on Lord Taru?_

_Yes, where ever she goes I send guards to watch over her from the shadows, and lets not forget, my mate is an accomplished Miko, and has studied sword play and various forms of martial arts, she has powers to help take care of herself. _

_So why are you telling me this telepathically, why not just say it out loud?_

_Because, she doesn't know that I'm doing this, if she did, we would be sure to have a fight about it, and you know her, iron strong will the mirrors my own. And she'd just start to watch out for them and if they pissed her off enough she'd just kill every one I sent after her, you see my point now, Lord Sesshoumaru?_

_Yes I do. /i _

I mean seriously, how thick headed was he. And then I caught my darling giggling at a thought of Sesshoumaru, and he just had to open his mouth.

"Is there something you would like to add, i _My Lady?_" /i He couldn't just let it go, knowing very well that Kags, my nickname for her, would retaliate. However, it took her a moment to recover from another fit of the giggles to set him in his place with a highly sarcastic retort:

i "_No, oh Lord of the West, oh please, continue on._" /i 

I saw Lord Sesshoumaru twich in response, my mate had been highly disrespectful, and rude, but nevertheless, I saw his glare that promised death and let out a low growl to let him know what should happen if he even attempted to touch her, and he backed down. After this, I tried to intervene on his behalf with my Kags.

_ i Darling, I know he's a dick most of the time, but do apologize to him, after all, we are allies, and it was kinda rude of you, b **funny /b **...but rude. /i _ I said, it was after all, very funny, but she needed to be careful whom she said it to, and after that, I heard her innocent reply.

_ i Rude, Moi? How could you think that? I would never do anything to upset 'Ole Fluffy. /i _And she started to chuckle inside our heads.

_ i Please, for me? /i _ I said and she replied pouting, damn her for her pouting, she knows it always works on me.

_ i Fine... /i _ And then she turned her pout on Sesshoumaru, ha ha! Let him feel what it's like, and I saw him succum to my Angel's innocent gaze and adorable pout as she instituted her form of an appology, but being her, she had to degrade him at the same time.

"I'm sorry Fluffy, please continue, I meant no disrespect." And she batted her eyelashes at him. He of course, replied nothing but 'Hn.' and she turned her gaze on me, that loving gaze was too much for me to bear and I simply chuckled saying to him:

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, you know how she can be, she meant nothing by it. Please continue." I couldn't help it, I loved her too much for words, and she was a terrific Lady of the East, loving and kind, but rutheless when need be, she was b i **_Perfect. /b /i _**

She threw her arms around me in a hug and I heard in her mind her remind herself just how much she loved me and it made me smile all the more. And I hugged her back as Lord Sesshoumaru stalked out of my Palace, to go and stalk Brittany, I supposed, he had been smitten with that Wolf-demoness, unfortunately, she was with his brother at the moment. i _Irony is funny. /i _I mused to myself as I picked up Kagome and headed towards our hot spring.

End Taru's P.O.V.


End file.
